Mon Gamin
by LifeHatesDeath
Summary: Avant toi, mon quotidien était fade, sans importance. C'est toi, qui m'a sorti de cette boucle monotone qu'était ma vie. La vie que nous menons, nous soldats au service de l'humanité, est parfois dure, ou traumatisante pour d'autres. OS Ereri


_Gamin_

Oï gamin, le sais-tu ? Avant toi, mon quotidien était fade, sans importance. C'est toi, qui m'a sortis de cette boucle monotone qu'était ma vie. La vie que nous menons, nous soldats au service de l'humanité, est parfois dure, ou traumatisante pour d'autres. Et je les comprends, il n'y a rien de beau a voir un ami ce faire démembrer par un titan. Toi aussi, tu as perdu des êtres chers, comme nous tous. Mais tu avais réussi a devenir plus fort et a passais outre. Je te voyais toi, entrain de sourire comme si rien ne pouvais te faire de mal, ton sourire, ton sourire était celui d'un imbécile.

Mais c'est toi qui a le plus souffert dans ce battaillon. La plus part de gens te reniais, te rabaissais, t'insultais. Mais toi, toi tu restais là a ne rien faire, en me disant que c'était normal, que tu comprenais. Tu osais même me dire qu'ils avaient raison, que tu n'étais qu'un monstre. Que tu méritais ce qu'il t'arrivais. Mais non, ils avaient tort, tous tort. Toi aussi tu avais tors. Tu savais peut-être te transformer en titan. Mais tu avais plus d'humanité en toi, que tous ces gens qui disaient être humain. A mes yeux tu étais un être humain, un être humain des plus adorables, même plus. Tu étais tout pour moi. Tu étais mon rayon de soleil, mon univers, mon tout. Mais même après tous ce qu'ils t'ont fait ou dit. Tu restais fort malgré tout. Je te voyais toi, entrain de sourire comme si rien ne pouvait te faire de mal, ton sourire, ton sourire était celui d'un idiot.

Oï gamin, te souviens-tu ? Le soir où je t'ai demandais de rangeais ma bibliothèque dans ma chambre, les livres était couverts de poussières, selon moi. Parce que j'étais un putain de maniaque. Et je ne t'avais jamais demandais de me foutre le bordel, merde. Tu avais fais basculé la bibliothèque. Et tous les livres sont tombais à terre. J'ai cru que j'allais faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsque j'avais vu toute cette poussières s'envolais. J'étais devenu blanc comme un linge. Et ma tête a du être très drôle pour que tu ose te foutre de ma gueule sous mon nez. Tu t'étais mis a rire au éclats. Et bordel, ce que je pouvais aimais ton rire, si cristallin. Mais tu n'arrêtais pas de rire, et mon égo en avais pris un coup. Alors, pour te faire taire et me vengeais, je t'ai embrassais. Je m'étais préparais a ce que tu me repousse. Mais, tu m'as surpris, agréablement surpris. Tu m'as rendus mon baisé. Notre baisé est devenu au fur et a mesure, un ballet endiablé. Nous avions du nous séparais par manque de souffle. Ce fut de courte durée. J'avais repris d'assaut tes lèvres, si délicieuse. On avais fini par s'emportais, et je t'ai portais jusqu'à mon lit et on avais passais la nuit la plus merveilleuse de ma vie. Le soleil se levais, moi j'étais déjà réveillais, je ne dormait que peu. Toi tu dormais encore, j'adorais te voir dormir. Tu ressemblais a un ange, loin de tous ses problèmes. Tu commençais petit a petit a te réveillais. Et tu m'as dis avec un grand sourire "Je t'aime". C'est ce que tu m'as dis dés le réveille. Ce sont trois petits mots, auquel je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais ce sont ces trois petits mots qui m'ont tellement fais plaisir. Tu as même réusis a m'arrachais un sourire. Et comme si c'était encore possible ton sourire s'était élargit. J'étais bien avec toi dans mes bras. Mais je savais que sa allais être dur. Nous étions tous les deux dans l'armée, alors il fallait faire attention. Mais tu étais une vrai tête brûler. Je te voyais toi, entrain de sourire comme si rien ne pouvais te faire de mal, ton sourire, ton sourire était celui d'un crétin.

Oï gamin, t'en rappelles-tu ? De norte victoire contre ces sales monstres humanoïdes, que l'on appelais titans également. L'humanité s'était enfin débarrasait de ces titans. Tu avais enfin pu vengeais ta mère. Mais la victoire n'était pas totale. Ils manquaient bon nombres de nos soldats, qui avait malheuresement périt lors de cet affront. Vous aviez tous perdus des êtres auxquels vous teniez. C'était peut-etre égoïste de ma part, mais tant que tu étais en vie le reste m'importais peu. Je pensais qu'on allait enfin avoir la paix, quand des soldats sont arrivais près de nous pour nous dirent que par ordre du gouvernement tous les titans devaient être éliminés. Sur le coup j'avoue que je n'avais rien compris. C'était a ce moment que tu t'étais retournais pour me regardais droit dans les yeux. Et c'était là que tu m'as dit ces trois petits mots que j'adorais t'entendre dire, avec ces lèvres que j'adorais embrassais. Mais tu ne me l'avais pas dis avec ton aire joyeux habituel. Tu me l'a dis avec de petites perles salées aux coins de tes yeux. Bien sûr, j'avais compris ce qu'il se passait mais je n'arrivais pas a l'acceptais. Je ne voulais pas te perdre. Tu étais tellement pour moi. Puis je me suis rappelais que je ne t'avais jamais exprimais ce que je ressentais pour toi. Je voyais les soldats qui avait commencais a t'emmenais loin de moi. Je t'avais alors criai, a m'en brûlais les poumons, ces trois petits mots que tu rêvais d'entendre mais que je ne t'avais jamais dis auparavant. Tu t'étais retournais et tu avais commençais a pleurais, tu n'avais pas réussis a retenir tes larmes. Une larme avais coulais sur ma joue, puis deux, puis trois, puis les larmes venait en rafale dévalais sur mes joues. Je n'arrivais pas a m'arrêtais. Ta silhouette rapetissais de plus en plus jusqu'à disparaître entièrement et ne plus jamais revenir. Et tous les jours je repensais à toi. Je te voyais toi, entrain de sourire comme si rien ne te pouvais te faire de mal, ton sourire, ton sourire était celui d'un gamin.

Mon gamin...

_FIN_


End file.
